


Won't you show me your smile?

by OwORaemUwU



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwORaemUwU/pseuds/OwORaemUwU
Summary: "Your smile is stunning”“Really now?”





	Won't you show me your smile?

“Your smile is stunning”

“Really now?” 

“Yes, have I told you how much I love it?”

“I can’t really say you have, what brought this up?”

“It just reminded me of back when we were still at the monastery. I realized back then I was attracted to your smile still.”

“Oh? And what makes my smile so unique and stunning?”

“I can’t even begin to describe, it seemed you smiled so much yet so little at the same time. I was just curious at first when I saw it, but the more I saw it the more intriguing it got. The first time I saw your real smile, I was speechless from its beauty.”

“Hm, but your smile is so beautiful as well, but I think everything about you is beautiful.”

“And I as well. It’s just seeing you smile so casually with me makes me feel honored in a way.”

“I’m just happy whenever I’m with you. You being here right now makes me feel happy and safe, I would trust you with my life and I know you wouldn’t do harm to it at all.”

“... I love you so much.”

“Getting a bit forward there are we?”

“Seeing you standing here, I can’t help but stare at your beauty. Nothing compares to you, you shine brilliantly like the sun, both on the inside and out. You have struck me down with your brilliance, and now I can’t imagine my life without you.”

“I-I see.”

“I want to be by your side forever, I want to keep on watching your smile glow when you’re around me.”

“You already have that don’t you?”

“Yes. But I want to be selfish, I want to keep your brilliance for myself. That’s why I called you here today.”

“Planning to kidnap me?”

“Not at all... but would you do me the honor of officially being by my side till time ends, for forever and beyond time, where I can happily call you my beloved?”

“I… you’re asking me… to marry you?”

“Would you allow me the honor of waking by your side each day, to witness your smile and your beauty unfold forever?”

“Yes, yes, yes, Goddess Yes!”

The two embraced each other, each smile shining brightly as they laughed happily of the promise of more smiles and to love each other to the ends of time and beyond. 

“I love you, now and forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried writing this so that it can be up to your interpretation who's saying what. But I hope you enjoyed this short fic!


End file.
